Croc Talk
Croc Talk is the 6th fanmade episode of The Fairly OddParents from Season 9. Info Main:Croc Talk/Info Plot Crocker decides to make an exciting show where he interviews reptiles. Synopsis The episode starts out with Crocker waiting outside on Timmy's front lawn waiting for Vicky to kick Timmy out of the house so he can detect if any magic is around him. Then Timmy gets kicked out the window accidentally pushing Crocker and they two fly across the air screaming. Luckily, Crocker's van window was open, and Timmy went through the window, on the driver's seat, and accidentally pushed the airbag button and tells Crocker "At least I had a comfy landing". Then Crocker lands on the road face first. Then a car runs over him. The Vicky peeks out the window and says "Go to bed, twerp!". Then the scene goes to the hospital where Crocker is in a wheel chair with his mother. Then Crocker thinks of a less painful career that is actually entertaining...somehow. Then Crocker thinks and thinks until he had the plan, making a talk show, but not any talk show, an 'interview a reptile' talk show! Then the scene skips to Crocker all better ready to do his plan checking if he had paper, pencils, tape, a microphone etc. and getting into action. Then he makes the show and puts it on the television. Meanwhile, Timmy (with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof as his watches), Mrs. Turner, and Mr. Turner are on the couch watching show Iguanas In My Socks on the Lame Reptilian Wild House Channel, a program on TV featuring iguanas in people's socks. Then the show is over and the TV screen says: Next: Croc Talk! Later: Alligator Dudes Then the show Croc Talk goes on. Guess what, it was Crocker's show. Everyone on the couch was silent staring at the TV. Then Mr. Turner stopped gasping and asked if he could watch a little bit of the show. He was allowed. Back at the place where Crocker was making the show, Doug Dimmadome comes and asks Crocker if he could advertise his show on the channel. Crocker sais "Sure, whatever advertises my show advertises my glory!" So Doug did. Then Vicky starts waiting on Timmy's front lawn waiting for Mrs. Turner to kick him out by accident (like usual every time by playing soccer inside) because she was told to help Crocker to find the magic. Then Timmy get's kicked out accidentally pushing Vicky with then two flying in the air. But luckily, Mr. Turner's car window was open. So Timmy went through the window, went on the driver's seat and accidentally pushed the airbag button and said "at least I had a comfy landing". Then Vicky goes face first on the road getting ran over by the car. Back at the hospital with Vicky lying in the hospital bed asking the nurse "What will I do now, nurse?". With the nurse replying "I talked this over with Crocker, you should get a TV show too!" Trivia *This is the first episode Mystic isn't in since Mystic and Faries, second was Fairly OddJonas. *The last part of the episode is same as the first part of the episode, only with Vicky, Mrs. Turner, and Timmy. *This is the second episode to have deleted scenes! *This is the first episode on the fan-made DVD: Adventurous and Musical Episode Set! Quotes Main:Croc Talk/Quotes Category:Episodes from Season 9